Kahlittu
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Heracles herää vankina inkvisition vankilassa ja tajuaa tilanteensa kauheuden. Hän ei selviä vankina siinä paikassa! Eräs sotilaista kuitenkin osoittaa kiinnostusta vangittuun noitaan ja päättää auttaa tätä... maksua vastaan. Oneshotti Vainotusta. Heraclesin ja Sadiqin tarina. M ihan vain varmuudeksi.


**Hei!**

**Tässä on Vainottuun liittyvä oneshotti. Tässä kerrotaan Heraclesin ja Sadiqin tarina, jota Ivan Vainotussa kertoo lyhyesti. Tämä on siis miesXmies eli jos ei pidä, niin ei kannata lukea. Jos et ole myöskään lukenut Vainottua, kehotan lukemaan sen ensin. Ne jotka ovat lukeneet sen, tietävät miten tässä käy, joten osatkaa varautua :'(  
Hahmot (paitsi Golmak) kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille**

**X**

Heracles heräsi tykyttävään päänsärkyyn. Hän ei avannut silmiään heti, vaan tunnusteli ympäristöään ensin.

Kylmä.

Sileä lattia.

Heracles avasi silmänsä, mutta paikka jossa hän oli juuri herännyt, oli kauttaaltaan pimeä. Missään ei näkynyt edes pientä valonpilkahdusta. Heracles ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä pimeässä ja se pelotti häntä. Mies kohottautui hitaasti istumaan ja tunnusteli lattiaa edessään, kunnes hänen kätensä osui seinään. Hän konttasi nojaamaan seinään ja tunsi paniikin alkavan saavan hänestä vallan. Seinäkin oli sileä.

"Hei…! Onko täällä ketään?" Heracles yritti kysyä, mutta ei saanut vastausta kysymykseensä.

Oli niin hiljaista, että Heracles pystyi kuulemaan pienimmänkin äänen, mukaan lukien veden tippumisen äänen ja pienten jalkojen sipsutuksen.

"_Okei… rauhoitu… Mitä olin tekemässä, ennen kuin heräsin täältä?"_, Heracles mietti ja yritti kaivella muistiaan.

Hän muisti puron. Heracles oli ollut metsäpuron luona ja lukenut rukousta noitien jumalille. Niin, hän oli noita ja noitien oli aina hyvä muistaa kiitoksilla jumaliaan, jotka antoivat heille voimia elää. Hän oli ollut matkalla jonnekin… Niin! Hän oli ollut matkalla Witchlormentiin! Hän oli kuitenkin halunnut kerätä voimia maasta ennen kaupunkiin suuntaamista. Puhdas maa aineena oli elintärkeää noidille ja Heracles oli juuri pitänyt puhdistumisrituaalin, ennen purolle menemistä.

Mutta entä sitten?

Jotain tapahtui…

Pam!

Ovi pamahti auki ja huoneeseen virtasi valoa, joka sokaisi Heraclesin hetkeksi pitkän pimeyden jälkeen. Mies varjosti silmiään kädellään ja yritti tunnistaa kaksi hahmoa ovenpielessä.

Molemmilla oli täysi sotisopa päällä ja Heracles värisi nähdessään näyn.

Sotilaita!

Heracles tajusi sillä hetkellä, kuinka vaarallisessa tilanteessa hän oli. Hän oli jäänyt kiinni inkvisition sotilaille!

Nyt hänet vietäisiin varmasti roviolle!

Sotilaat astuivat selliin, jossa Heracles huomasi istuvansa, ja tulivat lähemmäs. Noita yritti karttaa heidän kosketustaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut mitään toivo paeta pienessä sellissä. Sotilaat tarttuivat häneen kovakouraisesti. Heracles ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään pieni mies ja kun sotilaat taluttivat hänet ulos, Heracles taklasi toisen vartijoista seinää vasten koko painollaan ja iski sitten kallonsa vasten toista vartijaa, jolla ei Heraclesin onneksi ollut kypärää. Sotilaat päästivät noidasta irti ja tämä pyrähti juoksuun käytävää pitkin. Edestäpäin tuli lisää vartijoita äänien houkuttelemana ja Heracles kohotti kätensä taikoakseen heidät syrjään, mutta sai yllätyksekseen vain pari ensimmäistä lennähtämään seinille. Hän pysähtyi ihmetyksen vallassa ja sai heti kimppuunsa kolme sotilasta. Heracles ei voinut tapella niin monta vartijaa vastaan ja nämä saivatkin hänet polvilleen heti. He sitoivat Heraclesin kädet tämän selän taakse ja pakottivat köyden tämän kaulan ympärille.

"Päästäkää minut irti!"Heracles huusi, vaikka tiesi ettei se auttaisi häntä yhtään.

Sotilaat veivät hänet takaisin käytävää pitkin ja ohittivat sellin, jossa noita oli ollut. He tuuppasivat hänet parin mutkan jälkeen rautaovesta sisään ja Heracles huomasi kauhukseen joutuneensa kidutushuoneeseen.

Heracles tunsi pelon vyöryvän hänen uhmakkuutensa yli ja valtaavan hänen jokaisen solunsa.

"_Heillä ei ole mitään järkeä kiduttaa minua! Minä en tiedä missä muut tuntemani noidat ovat ja he tietävät jo että olen itse noita, joten tunnustustakaan he eivät tarvitse! Mitä siis…?"_, Heracles ajatteli kiihkeästi, kun hänet pakotettiin huoneen keskelle ja alas maahan polvilleen.

"Älä liiku!" vartija sylkäisi ja painoi kädellään Heraclesin pään alas kumaraan.

Heracles tunsi halua uhmata sotilaita ja nousta ylös, mutta pelko oli saanut hänestä liian kovan vallan ja hän vain toivoi ihmettä kasvot lattiaa kohden. Heraclesin lämpimän ruskeat hiukset valuivat hänen silmiensä eteen verhoten hänen kasvonsa ja miehen vihreät silmät tuijottivat kylmää lattiaa allaan, hänen odottaessa mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Pian ovi kävi taas ja noita kuuli neljän jalkaparin kulkevan käytävää pitkin. Muut jalkaparit jatkoivat matkaa huoneen perälle yhden astuessa aivan hänen eteensä.

"Katso ylöspäin noita…", kylmä ääni käski.

Heracles ei nostanut päätään ja vartija otti hänen leuastaan kipeästi kiinni ja pakotti hänet katsomaan ylös mieheen, jolla oli musta leijonanharjalta näyttävä hiuskuontalo ja viirusilmät. Hän näytti aivan kissaeläimeltä katsoessaan Heraclesia ja alkaen sitten kiertää tätä kuin peto saalista.

"Tämä on hyvä. Näyttää vahvalta. Tämä varmaan selviää hyvän aikaa", mies mutisi tutkiessaan Heraclesia ja noita katsoi tätä yrittäen näyttää rohkealta, "Tiedätkö kuka olen noita?" mies kysyi pysähtyen Heraclesin eteen.

"En…", Heracles vastasi sylkien sanat suustaan.

"No opit kyllä tuntemaan. Minun nimeni on Golmak ja minä johdan kuninkaamme sodankäyntiä etäältä. Suunnittelen siis strategioita ja hankin resursseja. Olen myös vihitty pappi. Nyt kuuntele tarkkaan", Golmak istuutui tuoliin, jonka eräs sotilaista toi hänelle.

"Olen ollut kauan mukana noitajahdeissa vapaa-aika toimenpiteenä ja pari kuukautta sitten päähäni pälkähti idea. Kuninkaamme tarvitsee kaiken mahdollisen avun saavuttaakseen voiton pakanakansoja vastaan käymässämme sodassa ja minä keksin mistä voimme saada uuden aseen!" Golmak silmäili Heraclesia ahnaasti tuolistaan, "Te noidat olette voimakkaita otuksia. Teidän taikojenne avulla voisimme voittaa sodat ennätysajassa! Voisimme valloittaa paljon nykyistä helpommin uusia maita kristikuntaamme!"

Heracles kuunteli miestä edessään täysin puulla päähän lyötynä. Inkvisitio halusi käyttää noitien taikuutta hyödyksi sodassa! Hullummasta ei oltu koskaan kuultukaan!

"Mitä ihmettä sinä puhut?" Heracles huudahti, "Eikös teidän rakas kirkkonne ole kieltänyt kaikki sopimukset ja seurustelut noitien kanssa? Emmekös me ole teille vain pahuus ihmisen ruumiissa?"

Golmak hymyili.

"Kyllä, te noidat olette kaikkea tuota ja kirkko tosiaan kieltää sopimukset noitien kanssa, mutta tämä tapaus on erilainen. Jumala antaa anteeksi suuremman hyvän edessä. Se, että käytämme pahuuden voimianne, on toki kamalaa, mutta välttämätöntä, jotta voimme johdattaa pakanat toisissa maissa kirkon valon tielle!" Golmak julisti ja Heracles tunsi inhon vatsassaan.

Tuo mies oli kerta kaikkiaan vastenmielinen. Golmak hykerteli iloisesti ja iskosti sitten taas viirusilmiensä katseen Heraclesiin.

"Ja nyt siihen seikkaan, miksi et ole vielä palamassa roviolla. Sinusta tulee inkvisition ensimmäinen taistelija!"

"Mitä!?" Heracles huusi ja Golmak näytti ikävystyneeltä noidan reaktioon.

"Kyllä vain. Älä huuda ole hyvä. Emme ole saaneet noitaa kiinni elävänä siitä saakka, kun ehdotukseni sai myönnytyksensä kuninkaalta ja kirkolta. Kaikki ovat pistäneet niin paljon hanttiin, että ovat kuolleet jo sieppaustilanteessa. Yksi jopa pakeni sellistä, kun emme tajunneet sulkea sitä metallista tehtyyn selliin… Nyt kuitenkin saimme kiinni sinut!" Golmak sanoi ja nyökkäsi Heraclesia kohti.

"Ja te luulette, että minä suostun käyttämään MINUN magiaani sotaan? Satuttamaan eläviä? Älkää kuvitelko, että suostuisin siihen!" Heracles sihahti ja tuijotti Golmakia silmiin.

"Sinulla on inhottavat silmät", Golmak naurahti ja kumartui sitten nojaamaan polviinsa kyynärpäillään, "Ja kyllä sinä vielä toimit meidän hyväksemme noita. Meillä keinomme suostutella…", Golmak katsoi erästä takaseinälle menneistä ihmistä ja tämä tuli lähemmäs.

Kaksi sotilasta pakotti Heraclesin seisomaan ja irrotti tämän kädet vain sitoakseen ne uudestaan katosta roikkuvaan koukkuun kiinni. Heracles jäi seisomaan ja tarkkailemaan miestä, jonka iho oli vaalea ja hiukset kullankeltaiset. Kultakutri tuli Heraclesin eteen ja repi tämän likaantuneen valkoisenpaidan riekaleiksi paljastaen noidan paljaan ja lihaksikkaan rinnan. Heracles hätkähti ja kun hän nosti katseensa ylös, hänen silmänsä kohtasi yhtäkkiä yhden sotilaan silmät peräseinällä.

Miehellä oli naamio silmiensä päällä ja tällä oli vaalea kaapu hartioille kiedottuna. Miehen ruskeat hiukset olivat lyhyet ja tämän parta oli kasvanut sängelle. Vihreät silmät lukittuivat vihreisiin ja Heracles näki miehen katsovan häntä kiinnostuneena.

Wham!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Heracles huusi ensimmäisen ruoskaniskun laskeutuessa hänen paljaalle rinnalleen. Ruoska sivalsi taas ilmaa ja Heracles puri hampaansa yhteen ollakseen huutamatta, mutta yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen viiltävät iskut pakottivat hänet lopulta huutamaan.

"_Lopettakaa, lopettakaa, lopettakaa, lopettakaa!"_

Vihdoin ja viimein ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan päästä ruoska ei enää kohonnut ja Heracles jäi roikkumaan käsistään, huohottaen ja verta valuen. Hänen koko vartalonsa tuntui olevan tulessa ja ruoskan jättämät haavat paloivat kuin ehtymätön liekki.

Golmak asteli Heraclesin luokse ja nosti tämän leukaa ylöspäin.

"No? Miten on? Suostutko yhteistyöhön noita?"

Heracles sylkäisi miestä kasvoihin ja irvisti kivusta. Golmak pyyhki kasvonsa tyynesti ja läimäytti sitten miestä kasvoihin.

"Antakaapa hänen vielä maistaa ruoskaa Michael", Golmak sanoi ja kultakutrinen mies astui taas edemmäs.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sotilaat heittivät Heraclesin pahoinpidelleen ruumiin sellin kovalle lattialle ja sulkivat oven perässään. Tällä kertaa selliin tuli valoa pienestä ikkunasta ovessa. Se oli aikaisemmin ollut peitetty, mutta nyt Heracles sentään näki vankikoppinsa.

Hän ei jaksanut liikahtaakaan siitä missä makasi, mutta pystyi silti näkemään, ettei sellissä ollut mitään. Selli oli täydellinen neliö ja ainoa mikä siellä oli, oli Heracles. Mies huokaisi ja vinkaisi sitten, kun se pieni ele satutti häntä.

Hän oli kestänyt…

…ensimmäisen päivän.

Ties kuinka monta samanlaista seuraisi. Heracles tunsi vaipuvansa tiedottomuuteen, mutta juuri ennen kuin hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat, hän ehti vielä nähdä oven ikkuna-aukosta kirkkaat vihreät silmät valkoisen maskin reunustamina.

XxXxXxXxXx

Heracles tunsi itsensä hyvin voimattomaksi. Hän sai joka päivä ruokaa ja juomaa, mutta hän ei selviäisi pelkällä ruualla. Noidat olivat syvässä yhteydessä luonnon kanssa ja eläminen pienessä rautasellissä teki Heraclesille oksettavan olon ja huumautuneen mielen. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka monta päivää oli kulunut siitä, kun hänet oli vangittu, mutta päivät olivat tehneet tehtävänsä. Heracles tunsi miten luonnon puute vaikutti jo hänen taikuuteensa. Hän oli tottunut tekemään puhdistautumisrituaalin ainakin kerran viikossa ja tuntemaan maan jalkojensa alla joka päivä.

Heracles katsoi edessään olevaa ruokaa, mutta ei huomannut löytävänsä innostusta syödä. Hän nosti päätään kuullessaan askeleita käytävällä ja tiesi jo mitä odottaa. Vihreät silmät ilmestyivät taas aukkoon ovessa ja ne katsoivat häntä tarkkaan. Yleensä vihersilmä vain tyytyi tuijottamaan Heraclesia, mutta tänään tämä puhkesi puhumaan tälle.

"Sinun pitäisi syödä, muuten kuolet energiahukkaan…", mies sanoi ja Heracles pystyi kuulemaan miehen äänestä tämän hymyilevän.

Sairas paskiainen.

"Ei ruoka minua auta…", Heracles sanoi ja käänsi päänsä pois miehen silmistä.

"Eikö? Ettekö te noidat syö samaa ruokaa, kuin me ihmiset?" mies kysyi kiinnostuneena ja Heracles käänsi päänsä takaisin sotilasta päin ärtyneenä.

Hän oli väsynyt ja lähellä kuolemaakin varmaan ja sitten hänen piti vielä kuunnella jonkun idiootin sotilaan typeristä kysymyksistä.

"Syömme, mutta me tarvitsemme maan ravinteita ja voimaa selviytyäksemme ja tämä rautakoppi ei anna minulle kumpaakaan…", Heracles sanoi sulkien silmänsä.

Miten hän kaipasikaan puhdasta maata! Hän tekisi mitä vaan saadakseen tuntea vielä kerran kätensä upotettuna ravitsevaan multaan. Hän tunsi silmiänsä polttelevan, mutta kieltäytyi vuodattamasta yhtäkään kyyneltä. Vaikka hän huusikin melkein jokapäiväisissä kidutuksissaan, Heracles ei ollut antanut pahoinpitelijöilleen sitä tyydytystä että itkisi!

"Hmm…" sotilas sanoi ja kuulosti mietteliäältä, "Mitä jos minä voisin hankkia sinulle tarvitsemaasi maata?"

Heracles ponnahti pystyyn kivuistaan huolimatta ja riensi ovelle hätkähdyttäen vihersilmäisen sotilaan. Heracles oli kuitenkin niin heikko että valui siinä samassa maahan, kun ennätti ovelle. Hän huohotti ja veti kätensä pistävälle sydämelleen.

"Voisitko… voisitko tehdä niin?" Heracles kysyi heikolla äänellä ja kuuli sotilaan naurahtavan oven toisella puolella.

"Taidat tosiaan olla epätoivoinen. Hyvä on, kerro mitä tarvitset", vihersilmä sanoi ja Heracles alkoi miettiä niin nopeasti kuin sumuisilla aivoillaan pystyi.

"Tuo niin paljon kuin pystyt puhdasta maata. Se on ainoa mitä tarvitsen, kun et voi tuoda minulle auringonvaloa…", Heracles sanoi ja asettui makaamaan selälleen. Hän ei millään jaksanut pysyä istuma-asennossa.

"Hyvä on. Tulen pian takaisin", sotilas sanoi ja tämän silmät katosivat ikkuna-aukosta.

XxXxXxXxXx

Avain kääntyi lukossa ja Heracles siirtyi hieman kauemmas oven luota, jotta sotilas saisi sen auki. Vihersilmäinen sotilas näytti olevan samankokoinen kuin Heracles itse ja tämän lihaksikas vartalonsakin vastasi heikentynyttä noitaa. Tämä sulki oven ja lukitsi sen jääden kahden Heraclesin kanssa selliin. Noita katsoi vangitsijaansa epäluuloisena. Oliko tämä todellakin tuonut hänelle tarvitsemaansa osaa luontoa. Sotilas virnisti ja veti selkänsä takaa pienen pussin ja avasi sen näyttäen Heraclesille sen sisällön.

Heracles melkein parkaisi halusta upottaa kätensä pieneen pussiin täynnä märkää multaa. Hän yritti kohottaa käsiään, mutta ei jaksanut tehdä edes sitä. Sotilas otti toisella kädellään kiinni Heraclesin ranteesta ja ohjasi tämän käden pussin suuaukolle, pysäyttäen sen parin sentin päähän noidan niin kipeästi tarvitsemasta ravinteesta.

"Mitä?" Heracles kysyi haluten vain vihersilmän auttavan häntä pääsemään käsiksi multapussiin.

"Sinun on maksettava palkka siitä mitä teen vuoksesi", sotilas vaati hymyillen pirullisesti.

Heracles jähmettyi.

"Palkka? Mutta ei minulla ole mitään mitä antaa sinulle!"

Sotilas hymyili taas.

"Voi kyllä sinulla on. Näin ensi alkuun haluan saada kuulla nimesi. Hieman ärsyttävää vain kutsua sinua noidaksi", hän sanoi Heraclesin tuijottaessa häntä.

Nimi? No, se olisi helppoa.

"Nimeni on Heracles…"

"Sadiq"

"Mitä?"

"Sadiq", sotilas toisti, "Se on minun nimeni. Ja nyt kun olen saanut palkkani, saat sinä ostamasi"

Sadiq laski Heraclesin käden multapussiin ja noita tunsi voimakkaan sävähdyksen. Aivan kuin salama olisi iskenyt häneen, kun luonnon antama voima virtasi hänen kädestään koko vartaloon. Heracles nytkähteli ja voihkaisi helpottuneena asettuessaan taas aloilleen lattialle. Rauha ja voima lainehtivat hänen yllään ja noita hengitti pari vetoa tunkkaista ilmaa tuntien itsensä parempi vointiseksi kuin moneen päivään.

"Oho!", sotilas sanoi yllättyneenä, "Sepäs oli jotain. Ilmeisesti sinä todellakin tarvitset tätä, että et lahoa tähän selliin!"

Heracles mulkaisi miestä inhoten ja vetäisi multapussin itselleen nyt tarpeeksi voimakkaana nousemaan istumaan. Hän murensi multaa molemmin käsin ja valutti sitä sormiensa lävitse huokailen rauhallisesti.

Sadiq katseli häntä yhä ja tämän vihreät silmät näyttivät leimuavan miehen tarkkaillessa noidan kasvoja.

"Kuinka kauan tuo riittää?" mies kysyi ja Heracles mietti hetken.

"Ehkä pari kolme päivää. Tämä selli heikentää minua ja vie voimani nopeammin kuin voisi kuvitella. On julmaa pitää minua täällä…" Heracles vastasi kääntäen kasvonsa pois Sadiqn kasvoista.

Heracles ojensi nyt multapussin takaisin Sadiqille. Hän oli imenyt kaiken tarvitsemansa siitä ja jos hän olisi voinut, hän olisi palauttanut käytetyn maan rituaalien mukaisesti takaisin jumalille kiitoksen kera. Täällä rautasellissä sellainen oli kuitenkin mahdotonta.

"No, minä voin tuoda sinulle tätä silloin, kun tarvitset sitä", Sadiq sanoi hymyillen maskinsa takana, "Mutta minä vaadin aina maksun."

Heracles katsoi miestä. Hän tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa.

"Hyvä on…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aaah!"

Heraclesin huudot kaikuivat kidutustyrmässä kultakutrisen sotilaan piiskan heiluessa. Heracles tunsi itsensä hyvin voipuneeksi.

Sadiqin tuomasta multapussista oli kulunut jo neljä päivää, eikä sotilas ollut palannut hänen luokseen. Heracles puristi silmänsä kiinni ja tunsi pettymyksen kuplivan mahassaan.

Sadiq oli luvannut!

XxXxXxXxXx

Heracles katseli sellinsä seiniä ja hieraisi silmiään voipuneena. Piiskaamisen tekemät haavat polttelivat ja noidan päätä särki. Luonnon kaipuu hieraisi häntä syvältä ja Heracles kumartui pienen sellinsä nurkassa olevan jätekolon ylle ja oksensi.

"Uuh! Ei mikään kaunis näky, vai mitä Heracles?" kuului tuttu ääni sellin oven takaa.

Heracles kääntyi katsomaan, mutta käytävän kirkas valo sokaisi häntä. Heraclesin silmät olivat tottuneet sellin pimeään ja poistuminen kultakutrisen sotilaan käsittelyyn oli nykyään jo ensimmäinen kidutuskeino hänelle. Valo, josta Heracles oli ennen aina niin nauttinut, tuntui nyt vieraalta ja ilkeältä.

"Sadiq?" Heracles varmisti ääni karheana ja kipeänä.

"Jep, minähän se. Selvästi reissuni naapurikylään oli hieman liian pitkä", Sadiq tuumi tullen selliin sisään ja vetäen oven kiinni jäljestään, "Mitäs täällä on tapahtunut sillä aikaa?"

Heraclesin katsoi sotilasta irvistäen ja naurahti kalseasti.

"Sitä vanhaa… Minut viedään kidutettavaksi, uhkaillaan, suostutellaan... annetaan raipan viuhua… "

"Samaa vanhaa siis. No, minulla on jotain, mistä voisit ilahtua!" Sadiq virnuili ja kyykistyi Heraclesin viereen, "Multaa suoraan luonnosta! Otappa kunnon energia-annos!"

Heraclesin silmät välähtivät, kun hän näki pussin Sadiqilla. Hän kurotti kättään sitä kohti, mutta Sadiq veti pussin hieman etäämmälle.

"Muistathan, että sinä maksat tästä?" sotilas kysyi.

"Mitä sinä haluat tällä kertaa?" Heracles kysyi väsyneesti. Mitä tahansa tuo mies pyytäisikin, Heracles antaisi sen, jos vain saisi taas tuntea luonnon voiman itsessään.

"Minulla on jo nimesi, etkä voi antaa sitä toista kertaa. Minä en tahdo voimiasi. En ole edes kristitty!" Sadiq sanoi nauraen ja pudistellen päätään, "Mutta kyllä sinulla on vielä annettavaa!"

"Mitä haluat Sadiq?! Tietoja? Minä en tiedä mitään muista noidista!" Heracles kiivastui ja katsoi sotilaan hymyileviä kasvoja.

"Me sotilaat emme saa paljon vapaata aikaa. Varsinkaan jos olemme naimattomia. Emme pääse juuri koskaan huvittelemaan kaupunkiin. En ole pitkään aikaan saanut tuntea… ihmisen lämpöä…", Sadiq sanoi nautiskellen sanojaan.

Heracles katsoi sotilasta silmät täynnä vihaa.

"Oletko tosissasi? Sinä haluat… minut?" Heracles sanoi vetäen toisen kätensä ympärilleen ja nojaten hieman kauemmas sotilaasta.

Sadiq kumartui puolestaan lähemmäs ja pyyhkäisi hihallaan Heraclesin leuasta oksennusroiskeet pois hymyillen.

"Ota tai jätä Heracles…"

XxXxXxxXXxx

Sadiq veti housujensa vyön soljen kiinni ja silitti Heraclesin päätä melkein hellästi. Heracles itse makasi lattialla Sadiqin viitan päällä ja huohotti hengittäen kivuliaasti.

"Eka kerta?" Sadiq kysyi ja Heracles pudisti miehen käden pois.

"Älä nyt hermostu! Sinä tiedät kaupan ehdot, nyt on sinun aikasi ottaa vaihtokaupan tavara", sotilas sanoi ja ojensi pussiin noidalle maassa.

Heracles ei vain jaksanut edes liikahtaakaan. Koko toimenpide oli imenyt hänestä loputkin voimat ja hän ei jaksanut edes yrittääkään kerätä voimia lyödäkseen miestä edessään. Sadiq huokaisi syvään ja ohjasi jälleen kerran Heraclesin käden pussin suulle.

Hetkessä Heracles nousi jo ylös ja veti viitan ympärilleen suojaksi. Sadiq puuskahti paikaltaan.

"Turhaa sinä enää peittelet. Olen jo nähnyt kaiken…"

Heracles vain pudisti päätään ja ojensi pian pussin takaisin.

"Selvä. Ollaan sitten tuppisuita. Saat pitää viittaa sillä aikaa kun käyn käymälässä, mutta kun tulen takaisin haluan sen takaisin itselleni", ja niin Sadiq poistui sellistä jättäen Heraclesin yksin pimeään.

XxXXxXXxxXx

"Kuinka kauan minä olen ollut täällä?" Heracles kysyi Sadiqin ilmaantuessa taas kerran oven suuhun.

"Hmmm…", Sadiq mietti ja laski sormillaan, "Kohta tulee kolme kuukautta täyteen… Ihme, että olet kestänyt näin kauan. Tosin eiväthän ne ole sinua kiusanneet ihan päivittäin, mutta olin silti varma, että olisit jo antanut periksi ja vain antanut niille mitä ne haluavat."

Heraclesia jollain tapaa tyydytti kuulla Sadiqin puhuvan inkvisitiosta ja kuninkaasta alentavasti ja välinpitämättömästi. Tämä tuntui pitävän kaikkea vain yhtenä suurena vitsinä. Heracles tosin oli nähnyt, että Sadiq osasi näytellä inkvisition pikku nukkea aina kun täytyi, mutta hänen seurassaan Sadiq puhui mitä lystäsi.

"Minä en ole heikko, Sadiq…" Heracles sanoi ja tunsi pienen syyllisyyden piston sisällään. Hänestä oli viime aikoina tuntunut, että… jos vain voisi antaa periksi… lopettaa ne hirveydet siellä tyrmässä ja vain antaa inkvisitiolle hieman voimistaan käyttöön…

"Ei aina siltä näytä…", Sadiq lohkaisi katsoessaan merkitsevästi noitaan, joka makasi maassa kippurassa kädet jalkojen ympärille kiedottuna.

"Minä en anna periksi…", Heracles sanoi tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammin.

"No, minä kuitenkin tulin tänne kaupoille, joten tulehan tänne", Sadiq vastasi siihen ja levitti viittansa maahan istuen sen päälle ja nojaten seinään.

Heracles mulkaisi miestä ja nousi sitten vaivalloisesti ylös ja konttasi sotilaan luokse, istuen hajareisin tämän syliin. Sadiq alkoi heti suudella ja näykkiä miehen kaulaa, varoen kuitenkin jättämästä merkkejä. Sadiq oli päättänyt ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen, että ei ollut viisasta jättää Heraclesia niin kauaksi aikaa ilman hänen apuaan ja vieraili siis suunnilleen kolmen päivän välein.

"Mikset voisi antaa sitä maata minulle ENNEN tätä?" Heracles kysyi vihaisesti Sadiqin livauttaessa kätensä Heraclesin paidan alle.

"Koska sinä olet todella suloinen, kun et jaksa tehdä itse mitään…" Sadiq vastasi hajamielisenä ja painoi suudelman Heraclesin huulille.

Heracles voihkaisi ja inhosi itseään.

XxXxxXxXXxxX

"No niin noita… minulla alkaa aika loppua…" Golmak sanoi istuessaan tuolissaan ja katsoen alas nenänvarttaan pitkin Heraclesiin, "Kuningas vaatii lupaamiani voimia ja minä olen tässä vähän niin kuin pulassa…"

Heracles pysyi vaiti ja kultakutri hänen vieressään tökkäsi häntä kevyesti saappaankärjellään reiteen. Kultakutri ei koskaan puhunut noidalle, mutta tämä alkoi olla lopen kyllästynyt kiusaamaan aina yhtä ja samaa vankia.

"Olet ollut hyvin kestävä, mutta nyt en jaksa enää…", Golmak katsoi merkittävästi kultakutriin ja nousi ylös poistuen sitten tyrmästä.

Kultakutri otti tiukasti kiinni Heraclesin leuasta ja väänsi tämän suun auki. Heracles alkoi kiemurrella ja pelko syöksähti häneen.

"_Mitä ne tekevät minulle! Hyvät jumalat, eivät kai ne aio leikata minulta kieltä!"_

Golmakilla ei kuitenkaan ollut tikaria, kun tämä palasi tyrmään. Sen sijaan hänellä oli pieni pullo täynnä kirkasta tummaa nestettä. Mies tuli Heraclesin eteen ja avasi pullon korkin.

"Tämä on saatu erään kaupustelijan matkasta. Tästä matkasta helvettiin et tule pitämään…" Golmak kaatoi kolmanneksen pullon sisällöstä Heraclesin kurkkuun ja kultakutri pakotti tämän nielemään.

Sitten heidän kätensä katosivat.

Kaikki katosi.

Oli taas pimeää.

Heracles ehti jo ajatella, että hänet oli heitetty takaisin selliinsä, mutta sitten hän näki pimeyden takaa ryömivän jotain. Se tuli lähemmäs ja sen pitkät raajat naksuivat ja rusahtelivat sen liikkuessa lähemmäs ja lähemmäs Heraclesia. Mies yritti kauhuissaan perääntyä, mutta huomasi silloin kätensä olevan yhä sidotut.

Hän ei päässyt karkuun!

Ja yhtäkkiä naksahtelevia ja rusahtelevia otuksia oli joka puolella ja ne huusivat ja korahtelivat hänelle kielellä, jota Heracles ei ymmärtänyt.

Heracles ei mahtanut itselleen mitään nähdessään hirviömäisten hahmojen tullessa niin lähelle, että hän näki ne selvästi.

Hän huusi henkensä edestä.

XxXXxXXxxxXxXX

"Hän kuulee meidät jo. Pupillit ovat palautuneet tavalliseksi"

Heracles kuuli ääniä ja erotti hahmoja. Pimeys oli vihdoin kaikonnut ja mies näki hahmoja edessään. Ensiksi hän pelästyi luullen niiden kamalien painajaisten palanneen, mutta rentoutui sitten nähdessään Golmakin ilkeän virneen.

Heracles tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskilleen. Hän oli itkenyt, hän oli huutanut, hän oli rukoillut niitä lopettamaan, mutta mikään ei ollut auttanut. Nyt Heracles katsoi ylös mieheen kaiken kivun takana ja itki kuin pieni lapsi.

"Ei… enä… ei enää… olkaa kil… t… ei enää… en kes..t..ä…", Heracles nikotteli ja kuiskaili painaen päänsä alas.

"Viekää hänet takaisin. Aloitamme noidan voimien käytön huomenna, kun se on hieman rauhoittunut."

XxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"Heracles! Voi vittu! Mitä ne tekivät sinulle hei?"

Sadiq oli sellissä.

Heracles raotti toista silmäluomeaan auki ja näki Sadiqin polvillaan vieressään.

Niin.

Sadiq oli sanonut tulevansa tänään.

Maksu…

Piti maksaa…

Heracles ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä mitään. Hän tunsi kyynelten alkavan taas virrata ja hän puristi silmänsä kiinni. Heracles tunsi Sadiqin nostavan hänet ylös ja vetäen syliinsä. Sotilas ei kuitenkaan koskenut häneen kuten aina ennen. Tämä silitti Heraclesin selkää hitaasti ja rauhoittavasti ja Heracles tunsi itsensä niin väsyneeksi.

"En… en voi tänään Sa… Sadiq… en v-voi maksaa sinulle tä-tänään…", Heracles sanoi ääni rikkoutuneena ja Sadiq vain painoi sormensa noidan huulille.

"Shh… Maksat sitten kun olet taas paremmassa kunnossa… Laitan tämän sinun piikkiisi, älä huolehdi siitä…"

"Sa-Sadiq… minä… min… minä en… ne tekivät sen… ne mursivat minut… minä en voi enää…"

"Shh… lepää nyt….", Sadiq sanoi hiljaa ja silitti taas miehen selkää, "Ja sinä sanoit ettet koskaan murtuisi…"

XxXXXxxXxXxXx

Heracles heräsi kovaan huutoon käytävältä. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli ikkuna-aukkonsa luokse katsoakseen mistä moinen melu. Aukosta ei nähnyt paljoa ja Heraclesin näkö oli vuosien aikana heikentynyt, mutta hän erotti kolmen henkilön tulevan käytävää pitkin. Kaksi oli sotilaita, mutta heidän keskellä kulkeva mies oli selvästi vanki. Kun kolmikko kulki Heraclesin sellin ohi, hänen ja uuden vangin silmät kohtasivat hetkeksi.

Heracles perääntyi sellinsä pimeyteen ja vanki lopetti kiroamisen ja uhkailunsa.

"Mikäs sulle nyt tuli?" toinen sotilaista kysäisi.

"Näki varmaan lemmikin… Tunnistatteko te noidat kaltaisianne?"

"Pah… mennään nyt vaan", sotilas potkaisi Heraclesin sellin ovea, "Kuulitko lemmikki?! Tänään sä olet vapaalla. Golmak leikkii tämän kanssa!"

Sotilaat raahasivat uuden noidan mukanaan pois ja noita alkoi taas huutaa ja raivota heille.

Heracles ei voinut kuin tuijottaa.

Uusi noita!? Miksi ihmeessä?!

Oliko Heracles heille hyödytön!? Mitä hänelle tapahtuisi?! Oliko tuo uusi ja voimakas noita tullut ottamaan hänen paikkansa?!

Heracles tunsi pakokauhun paisuvan sisällään ja hän syöksähti taas ikkuna-aukolle.

Sadiq!

Tiesikö Sadiq tästä?!

XxXxXxXXxXXxX

Uusi noita tuotiin takaisin jonkin ajan päästä. Tätä oli ruoskittu. Heracles pysytteli poissa ikkuna-aukosta niin kauan kun sotilaat olivat käytävällä. Vartijat heittivät uuden noidan selliin vastapäätä Heraclesia ja naureskelivat yhdessä. He pamauttivat Heraclesin sellin ovea ja heittivät pari herjaa tälle ja sitten he lähtivät läimien toisiaan selkään. Heracles hivuttautui oven aukolle ja kurkisti siitä. Käytävän valo oli edelleen inhottava noidan silmille, mutta tämä kesti sen yrittäessään nähdä, oliko toinen noita pystyssä.

Hänen pitäisi saada selville, miksi uusi noita oli täällä ja jos mahdollista, mitä noitienmaailmassa tapahtui.

"Hei…", Heracles yritti saada uuden noidan huomion, mutta hänen äänensä ei kantanut kovin pitkälle. Heracles rykäisi ja sihahti, kun kurkkua poltteli, "Hei! Sinä siellä… uusi noita!"

Nyt Heracles kuuli kahinaa ja rohinaa ja pian hän näki uuden noidan kasvojen yläosan ilmestyvät ikkuna-aukkoon.

"Um… Kuka olet? Miksi sinut tuotiin tänne? Siepattiinko sinut… korvaamaan minut?" Heracles kysyi varoen, yrittäen peittää pelon äänestään.

"Korvaamaan sinut? Mitä sinä sitten teet?" mies kysyi kummissaan.

"Minä kysyin ensin ja olen sitä paitsi ollut täällä kauemmin. Kerro sinä ensin kuka olet ja miksi olet täällä!" Heracles sanoi kiukkuisesti ja katsoi noitaa käytävän toisella puolella tiukasti.

"Hyvä on… Minun nimeni on Ivan ja polveudun suoraan suurnoidista", mies sanoi ja Heracles meinasi tukehtua.

Mies oli suurnoitien jälkeläinen!

"Minä en itsekkään tiedä miksi minä olen täällä", Ivan jatkoi mietteliäänä, "He puhuivat jotain jostain kuninkaan sodasta ja että he tarvitsevat voimia sen voittamiseen… Ja sitten he mainitsivat veljeni!"

Veli? Toinen suurnoitien jälkeläinen? Heracles oli mennyttä! Häntä ei takuulla pidettäisi hengissä enää, kun inkvisitio oli napannut suurnoitien jälkeläisen!

Heracles valahti polvilleen ja painoi otsansa oven kylmää rautaista ovea vasten.

"Hei! Entä sinä! Mitä sinä teet täällä? Kuka sinä olet? Miten niin olet ollut täällä jo kauan?" Ivan tiukkasi kiihkeästi omalta puoleltaan käytävää ja Heracles halusi kovasti olla vastaamatta.

Mutta mies oli suurnoitien jälkeläinen! Se oli suunnilleen sama kuin noitien prinssi!

"Minä olen Heracles… Noitavereni on laimeampaa kuin teidän, mutta puhdasta…", Heracles vaikeni äkisti. Oliko hänen verensä enää puhdasta kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli auttanut Golmakin kuninkaan joukkoja surmaamaan ihmisiä?

"Jatka Heracles", Ivan rohkaisi selvästi kiinnostuneena Heraclesin taustasta.

"Minä… minut otettiin kiinni matkallani Witchlormentiin. Halusin nähdä sen vielä! Edes kerran, mutta en päässyt edes sinne asti, kun…", Heracles nielaisi, "Se mitä minä teen… Tai mitä ainakin ennen tein… minä autan kuninkaan sotajoukkoja taioillani!"

Nyt se oli sanottu.

Heracles ei uskaltanut nousta seisomaan nähdäkseen Ivanin ilmeen, vaan odotti jännittyneenä miehen vastausta. Mitenkään hyvä se ei voisi olla…

"Mitä?!"

Kuten arvata saattoi…

"Sinä autat noita hirviöitä saamaan lisää valtaa! Miten sinä voit tehdä niin?!"

"Minä en voi muutakaan!" Heracles huusi ja pamautti nyrkillään ovea, "Sinä et osaa arvatakaan millaisia nämä kaikki vuodet ovat olleet!"

"Vuodet… Heracles kuinka kauan sinä olet ollut täällä?" Ivan kysyi kauhuissaan.

"En minä enää tiedä edes… Ehkä viisi…", Heracles sanoi uupuneena, "Totuus on Ivan, että minä taistelin hyvin kauan heitä vastaan, mutta minä… minä en vain pystynyt loppujen lopuksi… Sadiq sanoi minun olevan heikko… Hahah, hän toisaalta pitää minusta sellaisena…", Heracles nauroi kalseasti.

"Kuka on Sadiq? Joku toinen noitako? Onko täällä muitakin meikäläisiä?"

"Hassua kuulla sana 'meikäläinen' ja tietää, ettei sen sanoja tarkoita pahaa…", Heracles naurahti, "Sadiq on sotilas… Käyn hänen kanssaan kauppaa…"

"Mistä…?"

"Täällä ei ole muita Ivan… Vain minä… ja nyt sinä. Mukava, kun pystyy juttelemaan jonkun kanssa näin…", Heracles puhui Ivanin päälle. Hän ei halunnut Ivanin kyselevän Sadiqista.

Mistä puheen ollen, sotilas sanoi tulevansa tänään käymään. Heracles tiesi, että muutamat sotilaat tiesivät hänen ja Sadiqin käymästä kaupasta, sillä Sadiq tuli vain tiettyjen vartijoiden vahtivuoron aikaan. Vartijoiden käyttämä nimi 'lemmikki' ei johtunut pelkästään Golmakin käskyjen noudattamisesta. Mutta nyt kun Ivan oli toisella puolella käytävää…

Heracles tosin tiesi mitä Sadiq sanoisi.

"_Ota tai jätä Heracles…"_

Toivottavasti Ivan ei… no jaa… Jos noita ajatteli pysyä hengissä täällä, hänen pitäisi tehdä jonkinlainen sopimus vartijoiden kanssa. Heraclesin maksutavan oli päättänyt Sadiq, mutta Ivan ehkä pystyisi maksamaan tarvitsemansa luonnon magialla. Tämä oli kuitenkin suurnoitien jälkeläinen ja näytti vahvalta. Tämä voisi ehkä pysyä pitempää ilman luontoa ja voisi maksuksi loihtia vaikka kultaa vartijoille. Ivan oli aivan eri luokkaa kuin Heracles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hei Heracles! Mitä kuuluu? Mitä? Ei ruoskan jälkiä tänäänkään? Kylläpä Golmak päästää sinut helpolla nykyään!" Sadiqin ääni helähti käytävällä iloisena.

"Tiedäthän Sadiq ettei minua ruoskita enää niin usein. Kultakutri on toisessa vankilassa ja uusi ruoskanheiluttaja ei pidä minusta", Heracles sanoi puuskahtaen.

"Miten voit puhua siitä noin huolettomasti?!" kuului Ivanin ääni toiselta puolelta käytävää ja Sadiq melkein kaatui naamalleen kompuroidessaan säikähdyksestä.

"Tziiiz! Mitä hittoa? Heracles olisit voinut sanoa, että täällä on vieraita!" Sadiq sanoi ja Heracles virnisti nähtyään Sadiqin kompuroinnin, "Sain melkein sydänkohtauksen!"

"Se olisi oikein sinulle…", Heracles mutisi ja Sadiq avasi sellin oven nauraen.

"Hahah! Ja kuka sitten sinusta pitäisi huolta? Vain minä voin tyydyttää tarpeesi…", Sadiq sanoi madaltaen ääntään vietteleväksi ja Heracles tunsi pienen punan kohoavan kasvoilleen.

Hän oli niin tottunut Sadiqiin ja tämän kanssa makaamiseen, että ei yleensä ajatellut siitä mitään. Nyt kuitenkin Ivanin läsnäolo sai noidan varpailleen ja ihmettelemään miten hän olikin tottunut Sadiqiin niin.

Sadiq näki omaksi ilokseen käytävästä tulvivan soihdun valossa Heraclesin punastumisen ja alkoi nauraa iloisesti.

"Mitä?! Saako tuo toinen noita sinut noin jännittyneeksi? Älä yritäkään mitään syrjähyppyjä sitten. Se ei ole sallittua!" Sadiq sanoi kepeästi, mutta Heracles huomasi, ettei sotilaan hymy yltänyt silmiin asti.

"Miten se olisi edes mahdollista? Ensinnäkin, tämä on vain kauppaa. Toiseksi, me olemme molemmat lukkojen takana eri puolilla käytävää!" Heracles tiuskaisi.

"Mistä te puhutte?!" Ivan huusi epävarmana.

"Ei kuulu sinulle!" Sadiq ärähti toisen noidan suuntaan ja kääntyi sitten taas hymyillen Heraclesin puoleen, "Joko Heracles?"

"Kyllä Sadiq…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sadiq… Ivan tarvitsee jonkun tuomaan hänelle maata…", Heracles mutisi levätessään Sadiqin sylissä soljutellen maata sormiensa lävitse.

"Minä en sitä tee. Minulla on jo sinun kanssa sopimus. En tarvitse häntä riesaksi!" Sadiq sanoi kiivaasti ja Heracles pudisti päätään.

"En sanonut että sen pitäisi olla sinä, mutta hän ei kestä täällä kovin pitkään ilman hankkijaa. Sinä tiedät millaista se on. Olet nähnyt mitä se tekee minulle…", Heracles sanoi hiljaa.

Sadiq mutristi huultaan ja painoi leukansa Heraclesin niskaan.

"Miksi sinä välität mitä tuolle tapahtuu? Sinä et ole edes sen ystävä. Sehän ei ole edes puhut sinulle sen jälkeen, kun kuuli meidät viimeksi", Sadiq puuskahti ja Heracles kurtisti kulmiaan.

Ivan ei tosiaan ollut vastannut Heraclesin keskustelu yrityksiin sen jälkeen, kun Sadiq oli lähtenyt viimeksi. Heracles oli hävennyt itseään ja lopettanut lopulta yritykset puhua. Nyt kuitenkin oli pakko ottaa asia Sadiqin kanssa esille. Ivan ei selviäisi loputtomiin ilman hankkijaa.

"Hän on noita. Minun kaltaiseni… Minä en halua, että joku omaa rotuani joutuu kärsimään…"

Sadiq puuskahti taas ja nousi sitten ylös. Sotilas puki päälleen ja otti Heraclesin ojentaman pussin.

"Hyvä on Heracles. Minä yritän hankkia hänelle jonkun hankkijan. Ehkä se sotilas, joka toivoo parantuvansa siitä sairaudesta…", Sadiq kyykistyi vielä Heraclesin tasolle ja otti tämän leuasta tiukasti kiinni, "Tämä kuitenkin on suuri asia Heracles ja minä haluan tästä sen tasoisen maksun…"

"Minä tiedän sen!" Heracles sanoi ja löi Sadiqin käden pois.

Sotilas hymyili ja hieraisi kättään.

"Tiedätkö… Jos olisit paremmissa voimissa ja sinulla ei olisi magiaa puolellasi, kumpikohan meistä voittaisi tappelun?"

Sadiq lähti ulos ja Heracles kuuli tämän koputtavan Ivanin oveen.

"Heracles osti sinulle hankkijan. Sinuna kiittäisin häntä"

XxXxXxXXxXxX

"Ennemmin kuolen kuin teen samanlaisen sopimuksen kuin sinä…", Ivan sanoi Heraclesille.

Heracles kohotti päätään nukkumapaikaltaan kuullessaan miehen äänen. Sadiq oli lähtenyt jo kauan sitten ja Heracles oli herännyt juuri.

"Et sinä välttämättä joudu tekemään samanlaista sopimusta", Heracles sanoi haukotellen, "Sadiq sanoi pyytävänsä erästä tuttuaan, joka on sairas. Sinä voisit vastalahjaksi käyttää voimiasi parantamaan hänet. Sinä tarvitset hankkijan. Et mitenkään voi kestää enää paria päivää pitempää. Tulet hulluksi. Usko minua, olen kokenut sen pariin otteeseen."

Ivanin ääni kuului nyt helpottuneemmalta, mutta silti hieman vihaiselta.

"Mitä? Eikö 'Sadiq' ole aina pitänyt sinusta huolta?"

"Hmph… Sadiq ei voi toimia miten lystää… Minä olen laimeampi verinen kuin sinä Ivan. En kestä neljää päivää pitempään ilman häntä. Tarvitsen luonnon voimaa useimmin kuin sinä ja Sadiqin on välillä hankala päästä tapaamaan minua multapussin kanssa", Heracles tiuskaisi ja tunsi punan taas jostain syystä kohoavan poskilleen.

Jostain syystä Heracles ei pitänyt tavasta jolla Ivan lausui Sadiqin nimen.

Tuli pitkäksi aikaa hiljaista ja Heracles alkoi jo epäillä, että joutuisi odottamaan tulevaa ruoka-annosta jälleen kerran hiljaisuudessa.

"Milloin tämä sotilaasi tuttu tulee?"

"Luultavasti tänään. Sadiq ainakin tulee…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miten sinä autat heitä sodassa?" Ivan kysyi.

"Loihdin heidän varusteensa kestävimmiksi ja voimakkaammiksi. Teen heille myös taikajuomia, jotka auttavat kestämään pitkiä matkoja… ", Heracles sanoi hiljaa tutkien reikää paidassaan.

"Katselen joskus, kun lähdet… Eikö sinua inhota tehdä sitä kaikkea tietäen mitä se saa aikaan?"

"Totta kai. Et tiedäkään kuinka vihaan itseäni…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Se sinun veljesi, Tino. Kerroit että hänellä on upea ääni. Osaatko sinä laulaa?"

"En oikeastaan. Ääneni ei ole huono, mutta en pidä laulamisesta. Tinoa jaksaisin tosin kuunnella ikuisesti! Sanoit, että sinulla on perhe… Taidat kaivata heitä…"

"Niin kovasti…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sadiq!"Heracles huusi sotilaan tullessa hänen selliinsä, "Minne ne veivät Ivanin?! Hän ei ole tullut takaisin!"

Sadiq sulki miehen syliinsä ja suuteli tätä tulisesti ennen kuin vastasi:

"Älä huolehdi hänestä noin kovasti! Se mies on hengissä. Hänet vain siirrettiin eri paikkaan… Hän on täällä, mutta eri käytävän varrella…", Sadiq rauhoitteli ja veti Heraclesin yltä paitaa.

"Miksi?! Miksi hänet siirrettiin?!"

"Heracles!" Sadiq huusi vihaisena, "Mitä väliä sillä on?! Hän on nyt poissa luotasi!"

Heracles astui kauemmas sotilaan luota silmät pyöreinä.

"Si-sinä määräsit sen siirron… Etkö vain?!" Heracles huusi ja katsoi miestä edessään vihaisesti.

Sadiq pudisti päätään ja sulki sellin oven. Hän tuli takaisin Heraclesin luokse ja pakotti tämän lattialle alleen.

"Entä sitten jos määräsinkin? Se noita sekoitti päätäsi! Hänhän puhui sinulle vapaudesta. Elämästä tämän sellin ulkopuolella! Sinä tiedät, ettet voi päästä täältä Heracles! Hänen puheensa vain satuttavat sinua! Minä en katsele vierestä, kun sinä unelmoit jostain, mitä et voi saada!"

Heracles katsoi Sadiqia surullinen hymy kasvoillaan.

"Mutta mitä muuta minulla enää on Sadiq? Vain unelmia…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Olen huomannut olevani heikompi nykyään. Ei edes Sadiqin tuoma multa ja maa auta enää. Golmak katselee minua miettiväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän taitaa tietää saman kuin minä… _

_En minä enää selviä täällä…_

_Sadiq yrittää parhaansa. Melkein liikuttavaa katsoa, kun hän yrittää kuljettaa enemmän maata tähän selliin. Sadiq näyttää nykyään hyvin kalpealta. Hän näyttää huolestuneelta._

_En ole nähnyt Ivania pariin vuoteen. Onkohan hän kuollut? Sadiq ei koskaan suostu kertomaan minulle mitään hänestä. Joskus hän sanoo Ivanin olevan hengissä, mutta mistä tiedän, ettei hän vain valehtele minulle?_

_Taikuuteni heijastaa loppuani._

_Sekin tietää väistämättömän. Jos vain pääsisin ulos täältä… Voisin ehkä vielä selvitä._

_Kerroin sen Sadiqille. Hän sanoi, että aikoo hoitaa minut ulos täältä. Hän on niin hassu. Ei hän voi minua vapauttaa…_

_Minä olen noita Inkvisition vankilassa…_

_Minä kuolen tänne… _

_Hassua. Nyt kun tiedän, ettei aikaa ole enää paljon jäljellä… huomaan, että minulla on hyviä muistoja muisteltavana. Hahah kaikki liittyvät tosin siihen itseään täynnä olevaan, vale-kristittyyn Sadiqiin. Miksi hän on niin hellä minua kohtaan?_

_Jos olisin tavannut hänet muualla… Olisinkohan tuntenut häntä kohtaan näin silloinkin?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Heracles!" Sadiqin ääni kuului käytävältä.

Mutta hän ei ollut yksin. Ivanin ääni kuului myös. Heracles nosti päätään hieman, mutta ei jaksanut kannatella sitä ja antoi sen tipahtaa takaisin maahan. Hän kuuli lukkojen naksuvan Sadiqin avatessa sellin ovea.

"Älä huolehdi Heracles! Me lähdemme nyt pois täältä! Sinä näet taas auringon! Minä vien sinut pois!" Sadiq puhui hyvin nopeasti ja riuhtaisi oven auki selliin.

Sadiq oli todellakin tullut viemään Heraclesin pois. Noita ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Sadiq puhui auringosta! Heracles tunsi Sadiqin kädet ympärillään ja hän avasi silmänsä katsoakseen ensin ovensuuhun, jossa Ivan näytti kamppailevan jonkin ajatuksen kanssa.

Sitten Heracles käänsi katseensa Sadiqiin ja hymyili tälle.

Sadiq hymyili takaisin ja silitti noidan hiukset pois tämän vihreiden silmien tieltä.

Sadiqilla ei ollut hänen maskiaan.

Heracles näki vihdoin tämän juuri sellaisena kuin tämä oli.

Vihreät silmät kohtasivat vihreät ja sitten heidän yläpuolellaan räjähti ja Heracles näki Sadiqin kauhistuneen ilmeen ja sitten hän tunsi Sadiqin huulet omillaan.

Sitten…

Ei enää mitään…

**X**

**X**

**Se oli siinä.  
Tosi surullinen vaikka itse sanonkin. Itkin täällä, kun kirjoitin vikoja kohtia :( Rakastan näitä kahta. Surullista että se päättyi näin. Olen saanut Uhrattua hyvän matkaa kirjoitettua, joten julkaisen ensimmäisen luvun varmaan pikapuoliin. Jotain positiivista tähän loppuun :D  
Olen muuten alkanut kääntää Vainottua Englanniksi :'D Järkkyä työtä! Pikkusisko on onneksi luvannut beta-lukijaksi :)**


End file.
